


Wish Upon a Shooting Star

by Nicola Mody (Vilakins)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season/Series 02-03, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilakins/pseuds/Nicola%20Mody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always good to get what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon a Shooting Star

The only sound was the soft lapping of water against the sides of their boat. Hal sat silent and patient, waiting for a bite. There was a large school of fish near them; he could 'see' them with the right settings on his sensor, if only as a fuzzy, ever-changing amorphous blob. He smiled, content. He liked this time best: floating out there on the sea in the very early morning, far from land, Sarrans, and his work. He could relax out here.

Dayna loved being out so early it was still dark, as if she'd sneaked up on the world. Everything felt mysterious and secretive, like a vast slumbering beast just beginning to stir.

Lauren rested her chin on the side of the boat, watching the starry reflections on the dark water. Her people were afraid of the sea, of the shifting strangeness of it, but to her it meant security and safety, a home under the waves where she mattered, where she'd never be discarded and left to die just because she was an extra mouth to feed.

The water looked extra bright tonight. Lauren looked up and gasped. "A meteor shower!"

Hal turned his face uselessly upwards, though he knew his sensor would detect only emptiness.

Dayna laughed. "They're like fireworks!"

"The ancients," Hal said, "regarded them as omens of change."

"My people think they're good luck," said Lauren. "They make wishes on them."

"Let's do that!" Dayna grabbed Lauren's hand impulsively.

"All right, but it's bad luck to say your wish out loud."

The two girls squeezed their eyes shut, but Hal's remained sightlessly open as he thought, _Don't let them leave me, my daughters, not while I still live_.

Dayna giggled and thought to herself, _I want to be swept away, far from here, by a... oh, I don't know, a tall dark stranger like in those silly books._

And Lauren wished for that one small aching gap to be filled in her life. She was loved and wanted here, but something in her still longed for her own people to notice her and care.


End file.
